This invention relates a novel handle means for portable air compressor units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel arrangement of semi-rigid tubing about the body of a portable air compressor unit, the arrangement forming a handle means with which the compressor unit may be easily transported. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a novel arrangement of tubing about the body of an air compressor unit, the arrangement forming a handle means and in so doing conveniently disposing the suction, charge and discharge connections for engagement with hose attachments.
The prior art is replete with lightweight, standard refrigeration compressors, most of which are adapted to be mounted on a stationary base.
When portable units have been revealed, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,404 or British Pat. No. 606,378, they have detailed expensive, complex and often bulky means with which to transport the compressor unit.